


Yes, Master~

by chibipinkpetals



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibipinkpetals/pseuds/chibipinkpetals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Sho’s a butler (maid), Ohno his master,and Jun’s his outfit designer and Nino's his molester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Master~

**Author's Note:**

> All fiction.

  
Sho twitched as he felt a hand over his waist, a little annoyed but with reluctance, he turned his head and smiled at his master's outstretched hand. "Yes, master?" he asked and Ohno smiled at him before he slid his hand up the slim hip only to reach his shoulder blades, with a slip of it landing on the arm. Sho followed the movement until he saw the hand take a hold on the strap of his apron. "Thank you" he said a little confused as Ohno slipped it to rest back on its proper place. Ohno grinned at him as he nodded and deliberately slid his hand down his back again before stepping back and out of the room. Sho stood there momentarily lost, but then shrugged as he continued cleaning out the cabinets.

"Master, what are you doing?" Sho asked him as he noticed that Ohno was tilting his head curiously, staring at him so intently that it made him feel uncomfortable. Ohno's eyes blinked before he glanced up and stared at him almost expectantly; Sho in return tilted his head as if he could understand him with that movement. "Sho-kun works hard," he said and Sho raised his brows momentarily before he smiled and nodded as Ohno walked over and patted his arm gently. After that, Ohno left the kitchen leaving a flustered boy behind.

Lately, Sho noticed his Master had him cleaning his room, it was usually left to his nanny, who had sneered at him in an almost daring stare, making Sho feel a little more uncomfortable than necessary. It was not that he minded cleaning, it was his job, and he would do it as efficiently as he could. That he had to clean Ohno's room, well, was often mentioned that only the Master and his nanny were allowed. The hushed murmurs of him taking over her position placed him in a very awkward situation.

Therefore, when he was constantly being scolded for something or other, he felt like refusing to go and clean the room -but Ohno would walk pass him everyday and smiled at him. It as if nothing was wrong, and it probably was not, from what he saw, so Sho had to smile almost forcefully. It was not until a month later, when Ohno came in with a box, a ribbon wrapped around it. With a carefree expression, he called Sho over and handed him the box, making the other maids and butlers blink at the gift and Sho become fluster yet confused.

Ohno tilted his head towards his office and Sho hesitantly followed him until they made a small detour only so that they end up in his room. He stopped in his tracks as his eyes took the small hints of Ohno's hands towards the room. With hesitant steps, he walked in and only heard the door click shut behind him making him jump a little; earning a small laugh from the master.

"I like Sho-kun in that uniform", Ohno said as he walked over to sit on his bed and Sho opened and closed his mouth before he felt his cheeks reddened and then mumble his thanks. "-but, I would also like to see Sho-kun in that", he said with a tilt of his chin towards the box that the boy held. Sho stared at him before giving the box a brief glance and then back at him. Ohno smiled before he patted his hand on the spot next to him. Sho froze at that, and Ohno let out a small sigh before he stood up and then took a hold of his wrist, making him lose slight balance before holding the box tighter. The next moment he was sitting on the bed with the box on his lap with Ohno staring at him expectantly.

With another pause, and the feeling of him being so close, Sho began to open the box, slowly removing the red ribbon on it. He half expected it, to be honest, but had hoped not. And he felt something snap within him at the sight of the frilly dress, lightly high-lighted pink apron, with what seemed to be knee high stockings and a little maid hat with ribbons curling down the sides. He glanced at Ohno, with irritation, only to be given a small smirk. "Sho-kun will wear it whenever he cleans my room.”, he said with finality and Sho all but spluttered. That was everyday!

The maids had snickered; where as the other men had gawked at him before they began to harass him, only making him earn more annoying jabs from the women. His feet ached (thanks to the boots that had come with the outfit), as he readily stared up at the stairs, piles of laundry heavily within his arms, and careful not to misstep, he reached the top. With a relieved sigh, he was about to bend over, only to hear a small chuckled behind him. "That's not a good idea", Ohno said as he made his way up the stairs and helped him with the load of laundry, making Sho sigh before he gave him a small glare, making Ohno snicker behind the clothing.

"Can I take this off now?" Sho asked him after he had arranged all the clothing dutifully; with growing irritation whenever he had to turn around and pick up another article of clothing, only to see his master staring at him openly.

Ohno shook his head. Then his eyes lit up before he grabbed a hold of his hand and led him out to the hallway once more. Sho gave a small noise of protest only to be ignored. His master was a weirdo and Sho had almost the urge to quit; but he needed the money so he would have to deal with it. Besides that, where else would he have holidays off and with pay?

Once they reached outside, Sho came to the sight of another man, his hands deep in his pockets as he tried to keep warm.

"I don't- Ah, is this him?" he asked and Ohno nodded as Sho blinked in confusion. The man nodded before he pulled out his hands and then took a hold of Sho's face, tilting it from side to side, making Sho's irritation become noticeable.

He chuckled and stared at Ohno, who in turn smirked as if proud and stared at Sho‘s eye shining with irritation- "Feisty, isn't he", he stated and Sho rolled his eyes before he felt the other man wrap his hands on his waist, making his eyes widened before he pulled away and threw a punch at him. Ohno laughed as he noticed his friend‘s surprised look as he held the hand away from his face, -"I told you", he said and took a hold of Sho's wrist again.

Sho huffed, as he could not get loose from the hand of his master. Laughing, Ohno patted his friend's arm before he tugged at Sho's hand and placed him in front of the man. "Sho-kun, meet Jun-kun. From now on he'll be the one designing your outfits," Ohno said and Sho could feel himself burst with anger at that, but he held back. Jun stared at him cautiously only to once more reach over and place his hands on his waist. Sho pouted as he felt him move around him and then stop to slide his hands up, only to land on his shoulder.

"Well, his shoulders, I mean…well, I’ll come by around tomorrow then. I shall bring in my assistant and we will gather more pieces to see how they look on him”, Jun stated as he stared at Ohno’s face; he had to admit that this maid (butler?) seemed to bring him to be more social; whereas, back then Ohno would be a total shut in (‘I like being alone’). Jun had to say that this change was far better than the unknowingly depressed CEO was.

Ohno smiled then and Sho all but humph as he felt like things were now really getting out of hand. He didn't noticed that they were inside until the other maids hurried to help Ohno with his coat, only to be waved off and tugged at Sho's hand to follow him.

Sho crinkled his nose as he was practically dragged around. Ohno's hold on him constant.  
\--

One week later, Sho found himself in a predicament. When his Master said that Jun would do his outfits, to Sho’s best fitting tones of colors and form, he wasn’t kidding. Jun was a very (very) delicate being and did things down to a T. He was a perfectionist, whereas Sho had mumbled about the top being a little too tight (which had gained him a blank stare) had been dismissed with a saying that (Ohno asked for that), Sho had felt the urge to snap at his Master, but he couldn’t. When he had stared into the setting of colors, the frills made him twitch before he heard fits of muffled laughter behind him. The assistant; Ninomiya, whom had snickered the entire time ever since he had met him, often had made the excuse that his hand had slipped and only squeezed his thigh, making him jerk before he threw him a glare.

Jun had merely shaken his head at their bantering only to continue working.

Sho had to admit that despite Jun being a little annoying with his tendency to correct Sho’s posture, he was a very good designer and coordinator (begrudgingly so, Sho also had to admit that the outfits were rather pretty if not too girly; something which was apparently demanded by his Master).

\--

Two months later Sho found himself narrowing his eyes as he felt Nino’s hand slip down his waist only to find its way under the frill of the new skirt; puffier than the rest, and cup his butt before giving it a squeeze. “Sho-kun has a nice posterior”, Nino had said with a small smirk and Sho only twitched as he reached over to smack his arm away only to miss.

Nino snickered as he pulled away and then reached over to the baby blue fabric that seemed to be ready for the next outfit; this time since it was his Master’s favorite color, Sho could see that Jun was placing a lot of thought and carefulness than the rest. Sho had to, once again, admit that Jun was very determined to keep his customer’s satisfactions (whether or not they were his friends), though Sho often wondered how Ohno; being the quiet and reserved man that he was, had come to be friends with this man. Perhaps in school? He asked himself and then shook his head at that. It wasn’t any of his business anyway; he shouldn’t meddle into his Master’s private life.

With a sigh, he jerked as he felt Nino’s hand once more. He narrowed his eyes and Nino only grinned before he pulled his hand up and placed it on his hip.

-

Ohno twitched as he saw Sho’s bent over form. The frills of the skirt barely covering his thigh high covered legs. He glanced around the area and let out a narrowed look towards his gardener as he was walking by on his way towards the backyard, his eyes roaming over Sho’s post derriere. The man mumbled his apologies before he scrambled out of the area. Ohno’s eyes went back to Sho only to notice that now the boy was kneeling down, his legs sticking out behind him, and the boots’ heels pressing on his bottom as he rearranged the drawers content.

He walked up behind him and then stood there quietly observing how he seemed so concentrated with fixing everything; that he isn’t even aware of what kind of situations he placed himself (he refused to believe that it was partially his fault, making him wear those skirts, but he will admit that Sho with a maid outfit made him fantasize about things he would like to have him do). He squatted next to Sho’s form as the latter continued to rummage through the drawer, not noticing Ohno’s close presence.

Ohno grinned when he heard Sho let out a small-satisfied sigh only to have his eyes widened in surprise as he stretched and came to notice his Master next to him.

“Ah! Master, welcome home!” he exclaimed as he stood up a little wobbly before bowing and Ohno chuckled before he reached over and pulled him up to stand straight - “Sho-kun shouldn’t be bending over like that.” Ohno scolded him half-heartedly before he reached up and fixed the little hat over his head making Sho follow the movements before giving him a quizzical look.

“-but Master comes home, so I-” “Sho-kun’s really cute following everything I say” Ohno replied before he leaned over and pressed a small kiss on his cheek; his eyes widened before his cheeks turned crimson, and Ohno smiled kindly before he walked away and continued up the stairs.

Sho stood there a little bit numbly but with his heart pounding erratically.

\--

Ohno’s hand landed on his hip and Sho twitched before he glanced over at him with a small smile.

“Yes, Master?” he questioned him a little too cutely and Ohno smiled before he took a hold of his wrist and tugged him out of the library. Sho couldn't help but think that his Master had lost it. The constant 'Sho-kun, help me reach this' (sure he was taller than he was, but the second cabinet could be reached), the 'Sho-kun, can you reach behind the desk, I forgot my phone' he could've walked around - lazy bastard, or the ‘can you climb the ladder and get me that book all the way to the edge. ‘Ah yes, that one’ (he hadn’t even glanced at the book twice after Sho had climbed down the ladder). In addition, the constant harassment in the kitchen by both men and women was getting on his nerves too. It also didn't help that 'Jun-kun~~ (the maids were all so annoying) would constantly have him undress and stand still in the spare room Ohno had reserved especially for the fittings or measurements when Jun came over.

What got to Sho's nerves though, was when Nino~ (again, Sho cringed at the sound of his name tumbling out of the others' mouth) would reach up the frilly skirt and give him a squeeze. That bastard, one of these day...that thought was repeated every time he did that. Nino had said that it was because he was cute and Jun had scolded him for touching him, but that didn't stop him. Not when Jun was at fault. 'Nino, reach up behind him and hold the fabric straight' or 'Nino, hold this in place (meaning to be held in place over his chest)' and Sho just knew that Nino pretended to slip only to have his hand warmly pressed on his collar. -One of these days- Sho thought annoyingly as he felt another squeeze on his thigh.

\--

What he did wanted to do, and he will go through with it, it would be to make his Master miserable. Though he hadn't expected Ohno to chuckle every time that Sho seemed to slip and twitch as he gathers the plates together. Moreover, Sho did not find it cute that Ohno would scrunch his nose happily, as Jun told him a story about meeting this other man, who had requested an outfit for his assistant (Nino had huffed at the mention). Seemed that Nino was given outfits that Jun design himself.  
But then Sho had to admit, that whenever the others were around, Ohno seemed more calm and more freely laughing along with them (not that he noticed that Ohno would wait for him to let out an unconscious smile, before he focused back to his friend)

When Ohno had insisted that Sho shows him his outfits (I bet Sho-kun looks very cute in them) Ohno had said and Sho let out a defeated sigh as he walked out of his Master's room and to his. He sighed once more and then groaned when he noticed that he had like two or four dozens of different designs and colors for his outfits. He wondered then if he could be able to take them all up there. Shaking his head, he picked the ones that were more 'conservative', not like either of them was. Most had low cuts, too short, too thin, too girly, or too revealing (one was a two-piece that would show of a small gap of his belly) Nino had been fond of that one, until Sho had smacked him on his shoulder, to earn a small squeeze to his waist.

With resigned steps, he gathered them all and dragged them up to the hallway and into the room, where it seemed that Ohno had taken a quick shower and was on his pajamas. Sho wondered then, how long did he take to gather them and follow through. Ohno had been slightly surprise as he opened the door and then chuckled as he noticed Sho struggling with the uniforms.

"So many" he said and Sho gave him a blank stare before he nodded and then proceeded to make his way into the room, only to hear the room click shut (Ohno said it as if it was his fault, while he was the one that called Jun over every week to make him a new one)

Sho felt slight annoyance and then with hesitant movements he walked over to the bathroom to begin changing, only to be stopped by Ohno, who was giving him a contemplating look before he smiled at him almost encouragingly. Sho stared at him before he bit his lip and began to walk again to the bathroom. "I want Sho-kun to change right here" Ohno said almost stubbornly, and Sho gaped at him then. He narrowed his eyes at him before he humph and crossed his arms in refusal.

\--

Sho refused to stare at Ohno, who was amused at the change of attitude, whereas Sho would agree (albeit a little reluctantly, but agreed) to the now where it seemed that Sho would totally out flat reject it.

"I think Sho-kun's very pretty" Ohno said softly and Sho tensed momentarily when he felt arms wound themselves around his waist. He twitched as he felt the warm breath touch his exposed shoulder and Ohno let out a small chuckle as he bit it, making Sho's ears and entire body burn at the touch.

Sho tried to pull away only to feel himself being dragged back up to have his back recline against his Master’s chest. His face was red and Ohno let out a muffled laugh as he tilted his head and caught sight of the lost look that Sho had at that moment.

"-or if you don't want to wear them, I could just take it off" he said and Sho twitched as he felt one of his hands move up his torso and then on his arm, where the strap had fallen out of place. Sho's arm got goose bumps as he felt Ohno drag his fingers over his skin and then tugging the fabric down further from its original position. Ohno's other hand, laid flat on his stomach, warm and firm, despite the small tug that Sho gave to pull away; that was until he felt said hand go rest on his waist for a mere second(with a small squeeze). He felt it slid down his hip and edging at the hem of the skirt -where the frills made it seemed much fluffier than necessary. Sho's breath hitched when he felt the hand go under it, gingerly passing each frill until it reached his thigh covered leg. Those stockings were as thin as the fabric that was that of the frills

Ohno hummed as his hand; that was on the twitching arm, reached behind him and began to untie the bow in the back, untying the long fabric holding the apron on the outfit. Sho felt as if a weight had been lifted, whereas it was the opposite.

Ohno puffed warm breath on his collar and Sho shivered as he felt the hand under the dress begin to rise up and rest on the hem of his boxers (because dammit, he might wear it and all, but he 'refused' to wear those lazy panties that Nino had bought for him. ‘Come one, Ohno will like them’. I don’t care, and Nino had all but pouted which went on ignored by him). His bated breath hitched more so when he felt Ohno begin to pull the zipper down, and only jerked slightly when he felt a small kiss on his shoulder blades

"Master?" he let out in a small voice and Ohno smiled at the sound of his voice.

"Sho-kun's very attractive," Ohno whispered as he placed another kiss before his hand under the skirt slipped inside his shorts making him cry in surprise. Ohno's now free hand began tug at the fabric covering the pale skin, waiting to be patched with kisses. He let out a small sigh at the thought, his hand fumbling to wrap on Sho, who squirmed when Ohno took him in his hands, and the other now placed over the exposed chest, making him lean back with a small moan as Ohno bit his shoulder.

His hand stilled when Sho let out a loud whine as he released himself within the hand and smearing the skirt with it. Ohno chuckled as he bit his shoulder again noticing the flushed face of him, his neck exposed to his every nip as he let out a small sigh. Soon Sho had come to his senses and turned red when he noticed that Ohno had pulled out his hand and was now 'showing it' to him. Sho flushed an even darker color as Ohno placed it on the edge of his mouth, lightly pressuring to open his mouth and Sho had turned a little making Ohno stare at him expectantly, and for some reason, Sho couldn't bring himself unable to ignore it.

He didn't expect to feel the other hand go under the skirt and tug the boxers down his hips only to slip down and pool by his feet. Ohno narrowed his eyes as he took in the sight of Sho's tongue darting out and lapping every inch of his lithe fingers. He let out a small growl as Sho let out a small moan when Ohno tugged him forward and pressed him against him. The frilly skirt being a nuisance, Ohno raised it up and Sho let out a soft whine as he felt Ohno's silk covered hardness press insistently against his.

The next thing Sho knew was that Ohno was kneeling between his legs as he panted hard, his chest heaving as he tried to regain control of his beating heart. He glanced behind Ohno's hunched over form and only noticed how the his Master had locked the door and then glanced back at him as he kneeled between his stocking clad thigh-high legs, but otherwise still with the frilly skirt ruffling under his weight as he flipped to rest on his belly. The small ribbons on the side of his thighs, innocently hanging on by a string.

Ohno held his hand and bit his wrist lightly. "I like Sho-kun with this; they make your legs look longer"

Sho nodded but turned red as he took in the sight of Ohno bending over and nipping his thighs, making him squirm and let out a small noise at the pain that he felt when Ohno bit a little too hard. 'Sorry' Ohno said as he placed a small apologetic kiss. Sho panted more so when Ohno climbed up his body and placed open mouth kisses from his belly button to his chest, as his hands slid up his calves to his thighs making him shiver. He arched his back as he felt warm breath puff over the wet skin, making him squirm as he felt the nips on his collarbones and then his neck.

Ohno hummed deliberately slow as he traveled higher, his tongue darting out to lap at the soft skin of his chin only to come and be hovering over the opened mouth that let out small cute noises. Sho blinked as he stared up at him and Ohno smiled at him with something that made his breath hitch only to moan helplessly as Ohno covered his mouth with his. He sighed into the kiss as Ohno slipped his tongue inside, searching for his momentarily until they touched making the both of them let out a small noise of accomplishment.

Sho's hands tentatively slipped up to rest on Ohno's back, and Ohno's eyes opened as he felt the fingers unsure on his back; the sight of Sho's flushed face as he had his eyes closed made him nip his lip earning him a small noise of approval only grin into the kiss, before he pulled away. Sho's eyes fluttered open as he took in a much-needed breath and his eyes landed on his. Ohno's eyes were steady and determined, whereas Sho’s eyes seemed to be swimming with slight confusion and comprehension. He furrowed his brows and Sho's eyes darted over his face, a small hint of panic crossing through them and Ohno moved the hand; which had been resting on the milky thigh, come and rest on his cheek, running small circles on the soft skin.

"We don't have to" Ohno said and Sho's eyes darted once more over his face only to shyly leaned up and kiss his lips before he laid back down and nodded. He was disappointed but he knew he had pushed him to his limits.

Ohno did however make him wear every set of clothing and Sho had all but huffed and puffed before he reluctantly wore the dresses. His cheeks would turn red occasionally when Ohno would reach over and pat his butt, or reach under and squeeze his thighs. Sometimes it was because he was embarrassed and other times because Ohno would suggest that he needed to wear those panties, or that he should make some fake boobs or something like that.

 

 

 

Side Story… --Jealous!Ohno--

 

He walked in the house only to hear whining about how, ‘that color was too much’ or ’I don’t like that’ but what got him was ’ stop harassing me, already! How many times do I need to tell you not to touch my butt?!' followed by snickering. He had calmly walked into the room, where a half-naked Sho stood in a step as Jun was hunched over drawing for the dress he would work on next, with a Nino reaching for Sho's behind once more.

"Sho-kun" he said and Sho turned red as he tried to cover his chest unsuccessfully. "Master! Why are you home early?" he asked him in a squeaky voice and Nino snickered as he placed one hand on the poor boy's hips casually, and Ohno twitched at the sight. He glanced at Nino momentarily before he glanced back at Sho's flustered face, who was still exposed to them all.

Ohno tilted his head lightly, almost unnoticeable and Sho's eyes widened before he almost stumbled on his way down that one-step, and then stand by him. Ohno's arm instantly wound itself around his waist and pulled him close, making Sho flustered and Nino pouting at the intrusion of his fun. "Sho-kun's mine" he said threateningly and Jun raised his head amusedly as Nino huffed before he stared at Sho longingly, only making Ohno's hand twitch only to open and have it flatly slip around more to be resting on his abdomen.

Sho felt a knot in his insides but didn't pull away. Only ended up following Ohno as he led him to his room.

"I told you to stop it," Jun said as he began to pull his things together. Now it seemed that they were done for the day. Considering Ohno, then now Sho wouldn't be left alone with them anymore.

Nino pouted but conceded as they finished setting up everything and leaving the bill for Ohno with the maid.

\---

As time went by, Sho became more aware of exposing himself to the other two, which was a little bit difficult, considering that Jun still designed outfits for him (Sho had asked Ohno if he could stop wearing them; which Ohno had complied to, with the condition that Sho would only wear it when he was with him. Sho had become flustered but agreed as Ohno kissed his lips teasingly), though these outfits were more of casual clothing and sometimes flashy ones that Sho could only whine about them being too fancy.

Ohno had cupped his face and placed a small kiss on the tip of his nose before he nuzzled his cheek with a knowing smile. Sho reluctantly nodded earning a small satisfactory grin on his ‘Master’s’ face. Sho had been scolded when he still called him Master…every once in a while, though Sho was aware that Ohno was a pervert; who got a gleam of mischief in his eyes when Sho would wear the frills and thigh high stocking, only to give him shy looks under his eyelashes as he called him ‘Master’.

Moreover, it is not as if Sho could go and say that there were times when he was bent over the bed with Ohno struggling with the frills of the skirt, as he pressed closer to him. Only to whine as he glanced behind him with dazed eyes and flushed cheeks, with Ohno placing butterfly kisses over the small of his back.

Nor he could say that it was cute and funny, how Ohno would fumble with the stockings making him giggle, before he felt a small bite to his thigh and then his puffed breath caressing his cheeks as he moved up, only to place small open mouth kisses over his flushed cheeks.

Also, he surely couldn’t say how Ohno liked having him half-naked with his legs over on each side; straddling his hips with the skirt covering them both as Sho arched his back and Ohno practically growled in possessiveness with Sho twisting on top of him.

He couldn’t go saying that he loved his Master despite him being a weirdo. No, he couldn’t go and say it out loud (unless prodded by Ohno’s random intimate touches over his body), but he would wrap his arms around his Master‘s waist and lay his head on his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

At those times, before he lost conscious, he would mumble his name and tell him how much he adores him despite being weird, and he could hear the fast breathing of muffled laughter before he felt the warm hands press him closer against his chest.

\--==--==--

A/N: As random conversations go…this one’s just…Hope you people liked it. As always, comments are welcome and loved T3T.


End file.
